


A Street in a Strange World [Podfic]

by originblue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Bodyswap, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originblue/pseuds/originblue
Summary: “How did you ever know?” Aziraphale asked Crowley. “How did you know when I was in trouble and could use a spot of, hmm, otherworldly intervention?”ORIn the beginning, God gave the angel Aziraphale a flaming sword.





	A Street in a Strange World [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Street in a Strange World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190599) by [Giddygeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddygeek/pseuds/Giddygeek). 

> Podfic of the fic by Giddygeek
> 
> I did not attempt an american accent for God. A thousand apologies but it would have been a disaster!

[Listen at Dropbox :)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/shqxgrlaxmxt7tt/Street%20in%20a%20strange%20world%20pod.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! If anyone wants a different file format etc, just send me a message.


End file.
